


Aritmancia

by kalinebogard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cálculos de Aritmancia ou simples Adivinhação? Não importava... de qualquer maneira eles tinham um trato. </p><p>HPxDM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aritmancia

Aritmancia  
Kaline Bogard

O som engraçado que Draco fez com a garganta chamou a atenção de Harry Potter. O moreno estava bem acomodado na cama de casal, apenas esperando o marido vir se juntar a ele.

Intrigado, ergueu os olhos e observou o loiro sentado na escrivaninha. Ele tinha um papirus numa das mãos delgadas, uma pena negra na outra. Os olhos cinzentos permaneciam fixos e concentrados na leitura. Mas o tenso era a testa franzida: sinal de preocupação.

– O que foi...? – Harry perguntou sem conter a curiosidade.

– Estava lendo a carta do seu filho.

Potter ergueu as sobrancelhas. Tentou se lembrar de algo que Albus pudesse ter dito que fosse tão grave. Não conseguiu pensar em nada. Tudo parecia maravilhosamente bem.

– E qual o problema...?

– Qual o problema? Qual o problema, Potter? – o loiro ficou irritado – Você leu a carta direito?

Segurando um suspiro o Gryffindor estendeu o braço e recuperou o par de óculos sobre o criado:

– Li. Albus disse que está tudo bem e...

– Ele disse muito mais que isso, Harry. Em que mundo você vive? Se você pegar todas as “pistas” que ele deu vai descobrir que Ravenclaw vai vencer a Taça das Casas esse ano!

– O que? Que “pistas”? – a confusão do moreno era gritante – Ele não disse nada disso! Como chegou a essa conclusão?

– Ora, usei Aritmancia, óbvio. Eu era realmente bom nisso no colégio. – Draco afirmou como se fosse evidente.

Desistindo de dormir tão cedo Harry sentou-se na cama, recostando-se melhor contra a cabeceira de madeira. Tentou não deixar a diversão transparecer:

– Então Ravenclaw ganha a Taça das Casas?

– Hn... – Draco passou os olhos cinzentos pelo papirus que segurava – Vence por 4812 pontos. O quarto ano dos garotos está arruinado. Pobre Scorpion, não merece isso... – resmungou a última parte.

– E as outras casas? – Harry ficou subitamente interessado.

– Hufflepuff com 4591. Slytherin com 4377. E Gryffindor com 3054. Perder pra Ravenclaw tudo bem, são umas malditas corujas de biblioteca. Mas ficar abaixo de Hufflepuff... que humilhação.

– Não seja exagerado. São alunos esforçados também.

– Esforçados...? – Draco desdenhou – Eles nunca ganham nada! São ótimos em fracassar. Já deviam ter se conformado...

– Gryffindor fica por último? – Harry considerou – James ficará arrasado.

Malfoy lançou um olhar gélido para o marido:

– Arrasado? Ele vai ficar insuportável. Gryffindors não sabem perder. São irritantes.

Harry quase riu. Quem não sabia perder ali...? Mas ao invés de debochar da preocupação do loiro deu de ombros:

– Ame-nos ou deixe-nos.

– Fico com a primeira opção. – Malfoy afirmou distraído divertindo o moreno. – Tenho que fazer alguma coisa...

– Tem que fazer nada, Draco. – agora Harry se irritou – É a vez dos garotos se divertirem. Deixe-me ver seus cálculos.

A contra gosto o Slytherin levantou-se da cadeira e foi sentar-se no colchão macio. Estendeu o papirus para o marido que mal começou a ler os cálculos complicadíssimos e sentiu sono. Desistiu:

– Isso tá mais pra Adivinhação que Aritmancia, Draco. Não tente adivinhar o futuro.

– Adivinhação? Não seja ridículo! – o loiro inflamou-se de indignação – É impossível que eu tenha errado. Aposto que...

Calou-se pegando a folha de volta depressa. Mas era tarde demais, o sorrisão de Harry confirmou:

– Aposta, é? O que?

Draco hesitou brevemente antes de erguer o queixo pontudo de forma arrogante:

– Aposto que Ravenclaw ganha a Taça das Casas com esses pontos e que o ranking vai ser exatamente o que eu calculei. – terminou de falar e cravou os olhos no moreno, que apenas o observava com um sorriso. Harry não ia revelar, mas sentia ondas de amor transbordando naquele instante. Slytherins: ame-os ou deixe-os. No caso, Harry amava o suficiente para nunca abrir mão.

Diante do olhar intrigado de Draco, acabou questionando:

– Se você ganhar vai querer o que?

– Café da manhã todos os dias na cama até o final do ano. Natal na casa dos meus pais e não com os Weasley. E... ano novo na Espanha.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas nem vacilou:

– Feito.

A velocidade com que o marido aceitou os termos deixou Malfoy desconfiado:

– E se você, por um absurdo inimaginável do destino, ganhar...? Vai querer o que?

A resposta veio na hora:

– Nada mais de Aritmancia antes de dormirmos. E...

– E...?

Antes de responder Harry passou um braço pela cintura do loiro e o trouxe de encontro a seu corpo. Então sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

– E você veste aquela roupa outra vez pra mim...

Imediatamente Draco escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço do marido. Harry não podia ver-lhe a face, porém tinha certeza que o outro corara:

– Aquela roupa...? – perguntou num tom de voz fraco, a respiração acariciando a pele do moreno, que subitamente não sentia mais sono.

– É. Então... temos uma aposta? Ou não confia nos seus cálculos complicadíssimos?

Malfoy deslizou a mão pelo braço do marido e caiu na provocação:

– Muito bem. Temos uma aposta.

O moreno riu satisfeito, enquanto ajudava Draco a se ajeitar debaixo das cobertas quentes, o papirus esquecido sobre as cobertas. Mais do que nunca desejou ardentemente que uma reviravolta acontecesse e que Ravenclaw não vencesse. Ou pelo menos não com aqueles pontos exatos.

Mas o fim daquela aposta só viria no final do ano letivo. Quando todos os pontos fossem somados e a casa campeã anunciada.

Fim

**Author's Note:**

> Ah...
> 
> E me comprometo: quando o ano letivo terminar eu escrevo uma continuação. Ou o Harry levando café da manhã na cama pro Draco ou... Malfoy com aquela roupa... Mas não vale a exatidão dos pontos (o Malfoy pode ser bom em Aritmancia. Eu não.), fica valendo a ordem das casas.
> 
> Se bem que vou torcer pra Ravenclaw desesperadamente. /apanha


End file.
